Legends of Yesterday
by Katherine997
Summary: Camille West was a normal girl from our year; 2017. As she grown up, she suffered from lost of her family; Mother, father and her grandmother and soon she lost her best friend; her grandfather, leaving her alone. Her world fall apart but slowly started to be fix when she all of a sudden send back in time to 17th century Paris and meet none other than one of her ancestors ...
1. Summary

Camille West was a normal girl from our year; 2017. As she grown up, she suffered from lost of her family; Mother, father and her grandmother and soon she lost her best friend; her grandfather, leaving her alone. Her world fall apart but slowly started to be fix when she all of a sudden send back in time to 17th century Paris and meet none other than one of her ancestors; Aramis from the musketeers.


	2. Chapter 1

" _Our history is based on a legend in Paris. One of our ancestors was a great musketeer. His name was_ _Aramis_ _. One of the best musketeers in Paris, 17th century_."

That what my grandfather always said. I was just like my grandpa; a 'history lover' as my father called us. I always loved to hear about our family history. It started at Paris and ended up here; Boston, Massachusetts. My birth place.

My mother died when I was a baby, when I was eight I lost my father to a plane crash and four years after, I lost my grandmother. Grandpa and I, we only had each other after that. But life was too cruel and I lost him as well, a week after I came to the age of 17.

It was just me now.

But I knew I had to stay strong and continue on, even if the pain of losing everyone hurt me so bad and there was no one else.

 _Always stay strong, sweetheart._

That was the last words my grandpa told me before he slipped away from me.

I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and wiped my eyes before sniffing slightly and then continue eating my dinner. I glanced around the kitchen, thinking again about the memories I had with my family.

I let out a sigh before looking back at my plate. I stared at it for a moment before shaking my head. I wasn't hungry anymore so I grabbed it and put it back to the fridge.

The house phone rang and I walked out of the kitchen to grab the phone. "Hello?"

" _Hi, Camille. It's Allison_."

I rolled my eyes as I clenched my jaw tightly when I heard the seller's voice. "What can I do for you?" I asked, trying to stay calm as much as possible. " _I was wondering if I could come over with a younger couple that looking for a house_ ," She informed. " _We could come tomorrow -_ "

"No," I cut her off coldly. "Listen, just because I'm alone now, doesn't mean I'm selling my house. I told you that I'm not interested in it!"

" _Honey,_ _listen._ _You still underage. You can't live alone and I'm just trying to help you -_ "

"You trying to bring that couple here not just for the house do you?" I cut her off. "They want to come to see me too."

" _Camille, I -_ "

"That's the last time you calling, got it?" I cut her off and then hung up the phone. I groaned, dropping myself to the couch. "Bitch," I muttered. I licked my lips before glancing around the living room and then got up, walking to grab my jacket.

I opened the front door and walked out. I needed to get out for a little while from the house, take a walk. I looked up at the sun that started to slowly set down before continued on, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

I walked into a coffee shop to grab a drink before continued on as the sun disappeared, replacing with the night sky surrounded by stars and full moon.

I looked around, noticing there wasn't so much people out at that time and continued to walk back home as I continued drink my coffee and one hand was in my pocket. I reached to my house as I suddenly felt cold breeze hitting me. I shivered slightly and walked into the house.

I placed my coffee on the table in the living room when I suddenly heard the phone ringing again but this time I didn't picked it up. It moved to voice mail;

" _Camille, it's Allison again. Please call me back, I'm just trying to help you. I'll wait for you call_."

I rolled my eyes before moving to the door that lead to the backyard and opening it. I walked out and took a deep breath, letting the cold breeze hit me again. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, frowning. It wasn't supposed to be this cold tonight.

I brushed it off, looking around the yard before stopping at something shining in the grass. I frowned again before moving down the three stairs and walking towards it. I stared at the object for a moment as it glow before reaching down and took it in my hand. I hold it in front of me; it was a stone, it's color was a glowing purple. I stared at it in amazement, how did it get here? It looked so real and it felt like it.

I hold it up in front of the sky and the moon before the stone suddenly glow more, making me put my hand to my face, protecting my eyes from the light before everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 2

"How can this be possible?"

"You sure about this?"

"I've already told you. You know I won't fool you."

The whispers continued on and I slowly opened my eyes. "She's awake." I blinked a few times and looked to my side, seeing five people staring at me. My eyes grew wide, sitting up straight on a bed that I didn't knew how I got.

"Wow, wow, take it easy," One of them said, a man spoke as he reached his hands up to me. I stared at him for a moment before moving my eyes to two other men and then to two women. "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"It's alright," One of the women spoke calmly. "My name is Patricia, we found you at the woods, unconscious."

I glanced down at each of their clothing; they were all wearing clothing from - like - other time. "What are you wearing?" I couldn't help but to ask. "We should ask you that. But since Patricia told us where you from . . ." One of the men said.

I frowned, "Where am I?" I asked, getting up. "You in Paris," The other woman said gently and I stared at her with my jaw dropped, she looked and felt familiar but I brushed it off, "Seriously, is it a joke or something?"

"I'm afraid not," Patricia said. "You are in Paris, 1630."

I stared at her in shock before shaking my head, "No, you guys crazy. Sorry, but I don't know what kind'a game you playing, but I don't want to play," I snapped before moving away but the first man that spoke to me stepped in front of me, "Where you going?"

"Home," I said. "And then call the cops."

"You can't go out dressed like this," He disagreed. I gave him a look, "I'm sorry?" I asked. "Of course I can."

"No," He disagreed, shaking his head. "You can't. It will be dangerous."

I clenched my jaw tightly, staring at him. He looked and felt familiar like the blonde woman did but I didn't knew why. "Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere because you feel like that," I admitted.

"Of course you will feel like this. He felt like that as well when we came to get you when you arrived," Patricia spoke before he could. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because you are a family," She replied.

I frowned, glancing at him and then at her, "What?" I asked. "She said . . ." The second man started softly. "She told us that you are coming and when we came to get you, Aramis said you felt familiar as well."

"Wait. Aramis?" I asked. "At your service," The man in front of me said, taking off his hat. I shook my head, "No, this - this can't be real," I disagreed before walking pass him. "I'm out of here."

"Camille, wait," The woman said but I ignored her and walked out of the house just to stop and looked around the night. The houses were different, there were a few torches around and no one was outside. I stared around the area in shock.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the house. "This was a very dangerous move you did right now," The man scolded, pointing a finger at me. "We're lucky no one was out at this time of night," The third man said, letting out a small sigh.

"How - When . . ." I didn't knew what to say. I was shocked that I was really in a different place. "What is going on?"

"Come," Patricia said to me but I shook my head, "No, I want to go home. Take me home," I said. "I can not do that," She said softly. "In my vision I saw you picking up a glowing stone that brought you here. That's all I can say to you."

"The stone," I breathed out, looking for the purple stone in my jacket pockets. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. It's seems that it didn't stay with you," She informed. I shook my head, "Then how am I going to go back home?" I asked. "This is to much right now. I want to go home."

"I'm afraid, you going to have to stay for a little while," She said softly. I stared at her in disbelief, "No way," I said. "I'm not staying. I can't stay here."

"Fate send you here," She said. "Fate have a funny sense of humor then since it took away my family," I snapped. "You not alone here, child. You do have family," She said softly before her eyes moved to the man beside me. "You have one of your ancestors to help you."

The man looked at her and pointed at himself, making her nod. "Look, I know you said she is . . . descendant to me," He said and swallowed slowly, "So don't you think it's going to change things in the future?"

"It won't," She assured. "It's meant to happen." I shook my head slightly and she grabbed my hand, pulling me with her to the bed. She sat down with me as the others followed and stood in front of us.

"Camille, you have to listen to me," She said. "Things in our time and yours is very different. You can't be by yourself until you know this place. It could be dangers and people won't help you."

I stared at her before looking up at the others and they nodded. "We'll show you around. Help you get use to the time," Aramis spoke and I stared at him. I shook my head again, looking away from all of them. I pulled my hand away from Patricia's and put my hands on my face, shaking my head.

This couldn't happen. How could this happen? And why me? Of all the people in the world, why me?

"I think that is enough for tonight," The woman spoke, sitting on my other side of the bed. She placed her hands on my arms, which all of a sudden made me feel safe. She looked at the others, "I think we'll continue tomorrow."

"Yes. You right, your majesty," The second man agreed. I frowned at him before looking at the woman, "Your majesty?" I repeated. "She's the queen," Patricia informed and I looked at her, "Queen Anne?" I asked and looked back at the woman. She gave me a soft smile and nodded in confirmed.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I looked at Aramis. I remember grandpa told me about Aramis and the Queen; they had a child together that's how everything started.

I looked back down, shaking my head. "I can't believe this is happening," I muttered. "You and me both," Aramis agreed, which got him a hit on the shoulder by the third man. "What? How many do we know that get to meet their descendants?" I let out a tired sigh and Anne rubbed my arms.


	4. Chapter 3

I couldn't really sleep much that night. I was covered in the blankets on the bed, looking around with my eyes while the others were sleeping. I needed to find a way to go back! I couldn't stay here no matter what Patricia said. I quietly pulled the blankets off of me and slowly walked to the front door.

I stepped out and quietly closed the door after before quickly walked off at the night. Patricia said they found me at the woods so I had to find where it was, maybe that glowing stone was there somewhere.

* * *

It took me a little while to find a way to the woods but I did. I walked through the trees, looking around the ground as I was trying to find the stone as I didn't knew where exactly they found me.

Suddenly, I froze when I heard a horse and turned around quickly to see a black horse running towards me with a man sitting on it. I stepped a side as the horse stopped in front of me. It turned to it's side, letting me see who was riding on it.

Aramis

"I thought you will be here," He spoke, getting off the horse to stand in front of me. "How?" I asked. "Telling you this is where we found you - Call it a hunch, thinking you will try to get back to your time," He explained.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "I'm looking for the stone," I informed. "The magical stone that brought you here?" He asked which I nodded.

He let out a sigh, "Camille, Patricia would never lie; the stone isn't here. It's gone. But maybe, one day, it will be back and take you home," He informed. "I'm sure that whoever you want to go back to is worried -"

"I don't have anyone," I cut him off, staring at him for a moment. I swallowed slowly, looking down at the ground. "I just want to go back."

"Give it some time. When the stone will come back it will find you. It did once, right? It brought you here," He said. "It's better to let it find you than search for it when it's not even here at this time for the moment."

"Why did you came?" I asked quietly. "What?" He asked. "Why did _you_ came?" I repeated. He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because we family." I stared at him for a moment before he nodded to his horse, "Come on. We must go back now."

I glanced nervously at the horse, not knowing what to do. To be honest, I never ride a horse before and I was kinda scared to try. "What is it?" Aramis asked, noticing my frozen state.

"Nothing," I said to quickly and he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I just . . . I think I will walk," I said. He frowned slightly before looking at his horse and then back at me, "Did you ever ride a horse?"

I swallowed before shaking my head, admitting. "I see . . ." He trailed off and then gave me a small smile, "You don't need to be afraid to try. I'll help you."

I got on the horse with his help and then he got on as well before getting the horse to start walking. "Did everyone else woke up because I was gone?" I spoke. "Yes," He confirmed. "I was the first one to woke up and after waking them up, I went to look for you."

I glanced around before looking at the horse, "Thank you," I muttered. After that we didn't spoke, only when we stopped near the house when the sun started to get up, Aramis got off the horse and then help me get off. "Now, tell me; was that scary as it looked?" He asked, letting out a small smirk.

I couldn't help but give one back and shook my head as I looked down. "It wasn't so bad," I admitted. He let out a small chuckle, "Of course it wasn't," He agreed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before leading me back to the house.

"There she is," He announced as soon as we got inside. Everyone immediately walked into the living room. "Where were you? We were worried," Anne scolded. "I was at the woods," I admitted, muttering. "Don't do that ever again," Athos said.

"I'm not a little girl," I said. "You're 17," Patricia stated. "You still a child."

I shot her a glare, "I'm not. And I don't belong here. I belong at my time; 2017," I spat. "Enough," Aramis said. "It won't happen again. She knows she has to wait for a little while to the stone to come back and find her." He looked back at me with a finger pointing, "Behave."

I looked away, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly. "Looks like Daddy Aramis can take care of this situation," Porthos joked before Aramis and I shot him a look.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been three days since I came, Aramis and his friends; Athos and Porthos did try their best to make me feel comfortable at their time. So did the Queen and Patricia. Queen Anne came for the past three days to see how was I, and I was glad she did because she made me feel more comfortable around her.

Right now, I was alone at Patricia's house, which I was living now. Patricia had to go to the palace to see Anne and the king; Louis XIII while Aramis, Athos and Porthos were around somewhere.

I sighed, sitting down at a chair in the kitchen, crossing my arms. I glanced down at myself; wearing a dress that were from the 17th century wasn't bad but I never liked wearing a dress.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door before it opened. "Kimi," It was Porthos, he was the only one who call me 'Kimi' instead of 'Cami' or just 'Camille'. "Here," I grumbled. I heard him chuckling as he walked into the room. He leaned against the doorway with a smirk, "Why so grumpy?"

I shot him a look, "You know why," I said, turning away from him. "Yeah . . . Must be annoying to stay in the house and not do anything," He continued on. I groaned, annoyed more than I was because of him. "You not helping," I whined and he chuckled.

"Okay, okay," He said, holding his hands up before walking to sit in front of me. He pulled out a pack of cards, "Know what is it?" I gave him a look, "Cards." He smirked, "You know how to play?"

I shrugged, "Not really," I said, raising an eyebrow. He started to set them down to groups, "Well then, we have time for that, don't you think?"

* * *

"How - how did you - What?" I muttered, learning from Porthos as I watched his moves with the cards only for him to win. He grinned before turning his hand to show a card of a king sticking in his sleeve. My jaw dropped, "What? How?"

"Oh, little Kimi, this is a secret," He teased. "Wait, you need to tell me how you did that," I said. "Show me again."

He chuckled as the front door opened. "Knock, knock," Aramis called and walked in with a man I didn't meet. "Porthos, now I know where you hiding," The man joked. "Captain," Porthos said, greeting the man. I frowned and Aramis turned to me as I got up, "Camille, this is our captain; Treville."

The man, Treville, turned to me with a gentle smile, "Ah, then you must be the Camille he told me about. His descendant." I nodded in confirmed and he took my hand and kissed it gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled at the kind man, "You too," I said. Aramis glanced at the cards on the table and gave a look to Porthos, "What is it?" He asked and Porthos shrugged, "What?" He asked. "I'm just teaching her how to play cards."

"You mean teaching her to be you," Aramis said. Treville let out a small chuckle, shaking his head before placing his hand on Aramis' shoulder, "It's like you a father trying to protect his child."

"I'm not," Aramis disagreed and then pointed a finger at Porthos, "You, don't teach her this game." Then he pointed at me, "And you, don't learn bad hobbies from him." Porthos scoffed, "If it's not a father protecting his child then I don't know what it is."

"It's not," Aramis said to him. "Ever since she came, you on 'Daddy mood'," Porthos said, making Treville to let a small chuckle. "So, can I go now explore?" I spoke up, glancing at Aramis. "Well, you could but not alone," He said. "Oh come on, why not?" I asked like a little girl. "You don't know the area. You can get lost," He pointed out.

"Hey, Daddy Aramis, how about I will go with her?" Porthos asked. "No," Arimas said. "Why not?" Porthos and I asked at the same time. Aramis gave me a look and I looked away before he turned to Porthos, "Because I know the first place you will take her is the local tavern."

"What's wrong with that?" Porthos asked. "The only thing you can show her there is drinking and playing a card game," Aramis said. Porthos scoffed, "Daddy mood is on again," He muttered.


	6. Chapter 5

Patricia and I stood at the palace yard, waiting for Anne to come meet us. I stared around the place in awe, the yard was SO big and it had so many flowers. "Your majesty," Patricia said, bowing. I looked over and saw Anne walking towards us, she smiled at us. "Good morning," She greeted us. "I'm happy you two came."

"Of course, your majesty," Patricia said. Anne smiled at her before turning to me, "I hope you like this yard. It's one of my favorite places in the palace," She informed and I smiled, "Yeah, I like it. This yard have so many flowers," I pointed out.

"The Queen love flowers from every different kind," Patricia informed me with a smile. "So are you." I gave a small nod, looking around the yard again. "Come, let's walk around," Anne said with a smile, linking her arms with mine and Patricia before leading us off.

"Your majesty." We turned around to see an older man walking towards us. He gave a small bow to Anne before nodding a little to Patricia and then turning towards Anne, "Your majesty, the king asked to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't right now. I have guests," Anne replied. The man glanced at Patricia and then at me before at Anne, "I'm afraid he insists."

I frowned, looking over at Patricia to see that she rolled her eyes before glaring at the man. "I'm afraid that Lady Patricia and her friend will have to come some other time."

"Not at all," Anne said before looking at me and then back at the man, "Cardinal, this is Lady Camille. She and Patricia can come anytime they want. Camille is one of my special guests."

The man, Cardinal nodded in understanding. "Now, tell the king I'll come when I'll finish," She said. He gave in and nodded before turning around to walk away.

I turned back to Anne, "Are you sure it's okay?" I asked. Patricia scoffed, "Richelieu will be back, I know this," She said and Anne smiled at her before turning to me, "Don't worry, it's okay. The king will understand that I'm with guests so I can't come to meet him. Now, shall we?"

* * *

After the tour in the palace, I went with Aramis to the fields where he was going to teach me how to ride a horse. I was sitting on his black horse, Aramis' hat was on my head and he had the reins, standing on the ground as he had the horse move around him in circle.

"Adele? Who is she?" I asked with a frown as he told me that he meet a girl. "She was my friend since childhood. Now we, um . . ." He trailed off. "Don't tell me more then friends," I said, holding tightly the hat on my head and my other hand holding tightly the horse.

"Okay, so I won't," He said, smiling a little. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, "But really, who is she now?" I asked. "She's um, the mistress of Cardinal Richelieu," He informed and my jaw dropped, "What?!"

"Shh," He said as the horse stopped, shaking it's head. I froze and let Aramis calm it down. "You can breath." I looked down at Aramis, "What?" He smiled, "Breath," He repeated.

I sighed, shaking my head. I closed my eyes before reopening them, "Are we done?" I asked and he let out a chuckle. "It's not funny."

He shook his head, "I'm not laughing," He said, smiling. "Can we go back now?" I asked. "Even though I don't want to go back wearing a dress and I like wearing pants and shirt. But I just want to get off the horse."

"Oh come on now, what's wrong with the horse?" He teased. "You are the problem," I said and he smiled. "You having fun that I'm scare from horses. I don't ride them."

"Well, we are here to teach you how to ride one so you can defeat this fear," He said. "I'll stick with the fear," I said and he chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you not," He disagreed. "We going to get you on that horse with no fear."

I bit my lower lip, looking back at the back of the horse's head before we heard another horse coming towards us. We looked behind the horse to see it was Porthos. He came to a stop in front of us and he looked sad, "You two need to come back with me. Now," He said.

Aramis and I exchanged a look before looking back at Porthos. "What is it?" Aramis asked. Porthos glanced at me before at Aramis, "It's Patricia," He informed.

" _She's dead_."


	7. Chapter 6

It's been five days since Patricia's death. Aramis and the others still didn't find out how she died and even though Aramis' objection, I was left alone at the house. I went to the market to buy some groceries to make Aramis and the others some dinner when they come tonight.

After that I went back home, but when I reached there, I was suddenly grabbed by my wrist and turned around to see a handsome guy. He grabbed my face in his hands, "I'll give you five livres to kiss me."

"Wha -" I was cut off by his lips crushing to mine and my eyes grew wide. He kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away, looking over my shoulder, "That actually worked." I kicked him and he groaned, "Agh!"

"What are you doing?" I snapped, stepping away from him. "Agh, apologies, Mademoiselle," He winced. I frowned, studying his face, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "Of course," He said but I could see sweat dripping from his forehead. "I won't trouble you any further. Do you know the way to the Musketeers' Garrison?"

I frowned, "Why do you want to know?" I asked. "I have some business to settle on my father's behalf," He answered, swallowing slowly. "You don't look okay," I said before he dropped to the ground.

I gasped, kneeling down to his side. "Wake up," I said, shaking him but nothing. I placed my hand on his forehand and felt he was warm.

I asked a neighbor to help me get the guy into my house and placed him on the bad on the guest room. I removed his shirt before taking a small towel and a bowl of water. I placed the towel into the bowl, filing it in water before gently placing it on the guy's forehead. I stared at him for a moment, studying his face. He looked handsome, very handsome.

I took the towel from his forehead and started to wipe the sweat away gently before his hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and I jumped slightly. The guy opened his eyes, looking around the room before at me, "Where am I?"

I pulled my hand away from his grip, "My house," I replied. He was about to sat up but groaned, placing his hand on his forehead. "You shouldn't be moving right now," I noted. "No. I can't stay here," He said, starting to slowly sat up before grabbing his shirt.

He got up and started to put on his shirt, I have an appointment with the Musketeer Athos." I frowned, "I know Athos. Is he a friend of yours?" I asked. "Not exactly," He replied. "You can barely walk," I remarked.

"That's my problem," He said. "Now, will you tell me the way to the Musketeers' Garrison or not?"

He wasn't Athos friend, so he was going to fight him. I shook my head, getting up, "You're in no shape to fight," I said and he looked at me. "I mean, if that's what you're thinking of."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, putting back his boots, "With respect, that's none of your business," He said. "You made it my business when you fell at my feet," I shot back, crossing my arms across my chest. "You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you're used to it," He said before getting up to grab his sword.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me, "My apologies. I'm not always so ill-mannered," He said. "Might I enquire the name of my saviour?"

"Camille," I replied. He glanced down, nodding before looking back at me, "Athos killed my father, Camille," He informed and I frowned. "That's why I must face him. I'm D'Artagnan. Please think kindly of my name . . ." He turned around and started walking out, "If you think of it at all."

He left the house and I sighed, shaking my head. Athos wouldn't kill in cold blood. He wouldn't. Something wasn't right about this. I looked out the window of the room to see him walking away.

I sighed, I knew I had to follow him and stop him from getting himself kill. I groaned, "Why try?" I asked myself. I closed my eyes for a moment, shaking my head as I reopening them. I walked out of the house and went to the Musketeers' Garrison.

It didn't took to long to get there and when I did I saw the guy, D'Artagnan - on the wooden stairs, pinned by Athos, Porthos and Aramis' swords. "Really? Is three against one fair?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Camille?" Aramis asked before turning around to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with him?" I asked, nodding to D'Artagnan. "We weren't going to kill him," Athos assured as he pulled his sword away. "Weren't we?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis pulled theirs away. "And again; What are you doing here?" Aramis asked. "I followed him because I knew he was going to do something stupid," I replied.

D'Artagnan stood up, "I don't need a woman to protect me," He said. "Don't say another word," I shot back. "How do you know him?" Porthos asked me. "I don't know him. He all of a sudden cam up to me and kissed me," I replied.

They suddenly pulled their swords at D'Artagnan again, "You kissed her?" Athos asked, in a protective voice. "You said you weren't going to kill him," I said. "We changed our minds," Araims said. I rolled my eyes, pushing their swords away from D'Artagnan.

Right then, Captain Treville came in with a few guards. "What's going on?" Treville asked, looking between the men. "Never mind. Did you find Cornet?"

"He never made it to the monastery. Give us 20 men and we'll search the road to Chartres," Athos said and Treville nodded his hand, looking down sadly as the guards stood beside him. "Athos, I'm sorry. These men have come to arrest you," He said. "You're to appear before the King immediately, charged with robbery and murder." He glanced at Araims and Porthos, "I promised them there'd be no trouble."

Athos handed Treville his sword and then turned to D'Artagnan, "I'm not the man you're looking for." With that he turned and started to walk away with the guards. "Then why did my father name you before he died?" D'Artagnan asked. "I don't know," Athos said over his shoulder.

I shared a look with Araims and Porthos and nodded to them, "Go, see what's this about. I'll go back home with D'Artagnan," I said. "Oh no, he isn't going home with you," Araims disagreed. "Why not?" I asked. "He's a man," Porthos said and I gave him a look, "So? You guys are men too."

"Well, you like a sister to me and Athos and you are relative to Aramis," Porthos pointed out. "This kid has nothing with you. See where I'm going with that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just go and cheek. Come to my house after that," I said. Aramis sighed, shaking his head. "Fine," He gave in, nodding to Porthos before looking at me, "See you later." He kissed my forehead before walking away. Porthos patted my shoulder softly before following.

I looked back at D'Artagnan, "Come on," I said, grabbing his arm to drag him with me back to the house.


	8. Chapter 7

D'Artagnan and I were back at my house. I made him sat on the edge of the diner table and pull up his shirt so I could wrapped a bandage around his torso. "How did you come by these injuries?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me as I stood in front of him. I shrugged, "I'm not very polite too," I said. A small smile appeared in his lips before it disappeared. He shook his head as he looked away, "My injuries don't matter. I've failed my father," He said as I continued to wrap the bandage. "I came to kill the man that murdered him, but all I've found are more questions. I can't rest until I know the truth."

"That's lucky, because rest is out of the question," Aramis spoke as he came into the room with Porthos. I moved from D'Artagnan as he stood up. He was about to pull out his sword but Porthos hold out his hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not here to fight."

"Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?" Aramis asked. "They all wore masks," D'Artagnan informed. "I shot one of them. His body might still be there at the inn."

"All right, saddle up. We're leaving," Porthos said. "Wait, what's going on? Where's Athos?" I asked. "He's in custody," Aramis informed me as D'Artagnan started to grab his things. "His life is at stake. He's to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn't commit."

"What?" I asked in shock. "We'll be back soon, okay?" Aramis said before kissing my forehead and then walking out with Porthos and D'Artagnan. "Good luck!" I called, hoping they will find out who really was guilty.

* * *

Hours past since they left, I went to my room before a knock was on the front door. "Camille," Aramis called. "I'm here," I called from my room. He walked in with D'Artagnan, "Is Athos with you?" I asked.

"No. Not yet," Aramis said. "But we found out who killed those people. And we need your help." I frowned, "With what?"

"Distraction?" D'Artagnan said, smiling slightly. "I don't like what you saying," I said. "Good," Aramis said before turning to D'Artagnan, "See? Let's go find someone else."

D'Artgnan turned to me again, "Please. We really need your help," He said. I crossed my arms across my chest and I looked at Aramis, who gave me a look as to not agree.

"Don't," I told him before looking at D'Artagnan and muttered, "What do I have to do?" He smiled, "Can you show us your dresses?"

* * *

I shiver slightly from the cold because I didn't have a warm jacket on as I stood by the carriage close to the outside the city gates. The guard I needed to distract looked over at me, "Who are you?" He asked. I walked up to him, "I'm sorry to disturb you but can you please take a look at my carriage? I think the wheel is broken," I lied sweetly.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but I can't help you like that," He said, stepping closer to me, looking at me up and down. "I will help you if, you will help me." Porthos appeared from the other side, stabbing the guard in his stomach. I glanced around but no other guards were close.

Porthos let out a sigh and Aramis and D'Artagnan came over. Porthos pushed the guard off the small bridge we were on and then turned to me, "That was cute." I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly. He smirked and Aramis patted my shoulder, "Good work. Now, you stay here." He pointed at me as an order.

I made an angry cute face but he and Porthos walked off. D'Artagnan turned to me, "I'm in your debt," He said. "I'm doing this for Athos," I said. He looked at me up and down and I hit him in the chest, "Done look at me like that."

He smiled a little before pointing at the carriage, "Stay over there and you'll be safe, okay?" He pulled out his gun, "If you're in any danger, use this." He handed it to me and I took it carefully before he followed Porthos and Aramis.

I let out a sigh, I couldn't just sit still. I turned and followed them but when to the other direction. I watched from a far as Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan started to fight against the guards. I walked closer, holding tightly the gun. D'Artagnan had a guard suddenly raising his gun so I shot him in the back.

The man fall to the ground, dead. And I stared at him before at D'Artagnan. He nodded to me before continued to ran but to the other direction after a man. I watched as they both fought against each other until they reached back into the camp. The man fall to the ground on his back as D'Artagnan got his sword and was about to cut of his throat with both swords.

"D'Artagnan!" Aramis yelled as he and Porthos ran in. "We need him alive." D'Artagnan looked at Aramis and he shook his head. D'Artagnan looked back down at the man, "Death in combat is too honourable for you. I'd rather see you hang." With that he pulled his swords away from the man's throat and threw away his sword before turning around to walk away.

The man pulled out a knife from his boots and got up, ready to hit D'Artagnan, "D'Artagnan!" Aramis warned. D'Artagnan turned around, plunging his sword into the man's stomach.

The man dropped to the ground, dead. Aramis sighed and looked at D'Artagnan as he stared down at the man. "It's a self defense," I spoke, making D'Artagnan and Aramis to look at me. "He was about to kill you. You didn't have a choice."

"What are you doing here?" Aramis scolded. I opened my mouth to say something but D'Artagnan spoke for me, "She saved my life. Again." He gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but to give him one back.

Porthos whistled, pulling both men's attention. He hold up some clothes, "The stolen uniforms. They're all here." Aramis walked towards him, "With Dujon's confession, that's all the proof we need."

I turned back to the man I have killed. The first man I ever killed. I stared at his dead body, laying on the cold ground. Something warm wrapped around my shoulders and I glanced down to see hands placing a leather jacket around me.

I looked at D'Artagnan as he stood in front of me, buttoning the jacket for me. "I killed a man," I muttered. He looked at me, "You saved my life," He repeated and placed a hand gently on my cheek. We stared at each other for a moment before I looked down, breaking the stare. I swallowed slowly as I looked back up at him, "We should go."

We went to Porthos and Aramis as they took the uniforms. Aramis then turned to me, "Now, we'll go home. And lucky for you; you were speared today thinks to D'Artagnan." I smiled a little, "Thank god for that," I joked and Porthos let out a laugh.

D'Artagnan brought me back home while Aramis and Porthos went to talk with their Captain. "So . . ." I trailed off, turning to D'Artagnan. "Do you have a place to stay?"

He shook his head, "But, I'm sure I'll find a place. Not to worry," He said. I sighed, shaking my head, "Listen, um. I have a guest room," I said. "You can stay here if you want."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well. But, um, I don't think Aramis and Porthos will like this idea," He stated. I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of them," I said. "You can stay if you want."

He nodded slowly, "Well, thank you. I'll make sure to help as much as I could." I smiled slightly and nodded, "You better be." He slowly smiled as well at my comment.

* * *

It was morning, the day that Athos was going to be executed which I hope wasn't going to happen. Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan came into the house and I crossed my arms across my chest. "Well? What happened? Where's Athos?" I asked.

"Well . . ." Aramis started and slowly smiled. "Why not ask him yourself?" They moved away and Athos walked in with his kind smile. I smiled and quickly hugged him, making him chuckled. "Thank god you okay," I said with a smile before we pulled away.

"I heard you helped," He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Nice work they got me to do," I said sarcastically. "Now! Let's celebrate!" Aramis said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Athos is okay and we found out the truth. All ends well." I shook my head, smiling slightly.

We went to the local tavern, Athos went to sit by himself while D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis and I sat on another table. "So, you come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life," Aramis told D'Artagnan. "After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony."

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" D'Artagnan asked, looking over at Athos. "Oh, woman trouble, they always making trouble," Porthos said, making me send him a playfully glare which he just smirked at me.

"There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said," Aramis said. "I'd better stay behind," Porthos said and smirked. "He'll need someone to carry him home."

Aramis sighed, "Well, I'm off then," He said and then turned to D'Artagnan, "Do you need somewhere to stay?" We both shared a glance before I looked at Aramis, "He's saying with me."

Aramis looked at me as Porhtos let out a cough. "He's what now?" Aramis asked me. "He's staying with me. You don't mine right? Great," I said, not letting them say anything about it. D'Artagnan looked between them and then let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Wait, wait, wait. Now hold on a minute," Aramis said. "He can't stay with you. You a woman and he is a man." I tilted my head a side, "So?" I asked. "So, you both can't stay at the same house together," He said.

"If it's helps, I have a - there's someone else. A woman," D'Artagnan said. "Good, then go to her," Aramis said. "Aramis," I warned. "Stop. He's staying." Aramis shook his head, putting on his hat, "This isn't over, we going to have a talk about this."

He got up and I rolled my eyes, "I know where you going," I said, knowing he was going to Adele. He smirked, "Good." He walked away and Porthos turned back to me, "Daddy mood." I smiled a little, shaking my head.


	9. Chapter 8

A pillow suddenly threw on me, waking me up from my sleep. I opened one eye and then closed it, turning around with a small groan, "Aramis, what are you doing here?" I muttered, pulling my covers up over my head.

"I still can't believe you letting a man sleep in the same house with you," He said. I sighed, pulling the covers away from my head to give him a look, "It's been a week. Move on. D'Artagnan wasn't trying to do anything, you know. You can trust him."

"Come on, get up," Aramis said. "Oh come on," I whined, setting up. "I'm telling the Queen." He smirked, "You do that," He said. I rolled my eyes before he walked out of my room, "I'm off with D'Artagnan and the others."

"Where?" I asked and he stopped, turning to face me, "We going to train." I studied his face and noticed there was something more he wasn't telling me. "Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head before putting on his hat, "Nope. See you later at the Garrison." He turned around and left.

I frowned before dropping myself again at the pillow. "Wake up!" I heard Aramis and I groaned, "I'm up!" I said and heard the door close.

* * *

I went to the Musketeers' Garrison after hearing about D'Artagnan was arrested. "Cami," Athos said, nodding his head to me as soon as he saw me walking in. "A beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Well, I doubt if it looks so good from inside the Chatelet prison," I said as he, Porthos and Aramis walked closer to me. "You've heard about D'Artagnan, huh?" Porthos said. "Yeah," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "What is wrong with you three? You led him into danger and then abandoned him?"

"Who told you that?" Aramis asked. "Everyone is talking about it," I informed. "Look," He started, walking closer to me. "We didn't had a choice."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me with Athos and Porthos away from the other Musketeers that were around. "At that prison that D'Artagnan was send," Aramis started quietly. "There is a man name Vadim. He stole enough gunpowder to start a small war."

"So where's the gunpowder?" I asked quietly. "That's what D'Artagnan going to find out," Athos spoke quietly. "So he was send there on a mission?" I asked. "Yep," Porthos said.

I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't know. This could be dangers," I said. "Unfortunately, Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer. He know us," Aramis explained. "He doesn't know D'Artagnan."

"Kimi, you can't tell no one about this," Porthos said and I sighed, nodding my head. "This is still bad," I muttered. "Lady Camille," We heard a woman's voice and turned to see a woman walking over to us. "Yes?" I asked. "The Queen asks for you," She informed.

"All right," I said before looking at Aramis, Porthos and Athos, "I'll see you later." I walked away with the woman and headed with her to the palace.

After getting to the palace, I went to the Queen's room. "Cami, darling," Anne said with a smile as she saw me walking in. I closed the door and we sat on her bed. "I was told you wanted to see me," I said. "Yes," She confirmed. "Tomorrow is Good Friday. I'm pardons a few deserving prisoners at this time every year at the Chatelet."

I smiled and she continued, "I've been told that Aramis and his friends will a company me tomorrow. I will like for you to join with me tomorrow."

"I don't know," I said. "It will be hard to convince Aramis to let me come. You know how it is with him." She smiled, "Yes. He is very protective when it's comes to you. But it's understandable because you are descendant to him."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. He acts like a father," I muttered and Anne laughed, "Yes. He is," She agreed and I smiled a little. "I guess I like that feeling. Since my father died when I was younger. Now I'm here. Out of my time, luckily I have you, Aramis and the others."

She smiled and we grabbed each others' hands. "The only one is missing is Patricia," I said. She sighed sadly, nodding, "I know . . . I miss her too." I nodded, smiling sadly to her.


	10. Chapter 9

"This is a bad idea," Aramis said as we went to the carriage I will be riding with Anne. "Nothing bad will happen," I assured, "You will be there, remember?" He sighed, shaking his head, "Why did you agreed to it?"

"It's the Queen we talking about. I can't say 'no' to her can I?" I said. "Of course you can, you two are friends," He remarked. "Yeah, well, too late to say no," I said as we reached over to Anne and the others.

I sat in the carriage with Anne and the other women as Aramis and the others ride in front of us and some were behind us before we headed off to the prison.

* * *

It didn't took long to get to the prison. As we reach to the area, I walked forwards with Anne as she linked her arm with mine. The musketeers were right behind us and Captain Treville was at Anne's side.

The doors of the prison opened and three guards waited inside with a bald short man who was the person in charge, "Good morning, Your Majesty," He said, "A few fortunate souls will be granted their freedom today."

"I wish I could pardon all your prisoners," Anne said before he led us away. "Your Majesty should not waste sympathy on those undeserving of it," Captain Treville said. "All men need hope, Captain," Anne said, "Without it, why should they lead a decent life?"

We all stopped as a few men walked out and stood in line in front of us. "They look half-dead, poor things," Anne said quietly. She unlinked her arm from mine and I stepped back to stand beside Aramis.

"In his great mercy and in the name of God, the King has granted you clemency," Anne told the men before walking towards them with one of the women, Captain Treville and two musketeers. She handed each of them a small black bag, "I hope this small gift will help you in your new lives."

Captain Treville looked at us and nodded slightly. Athos turned around and whispered to Aramis, Porthos and me, "I'm going to check on D'Artagnan." He walked past us and we turned back to watch as the men that were going to be set free, started to walk away.

"Prisoners escaping!"

We all heard Athos shouting and a few gun shots. Aramis grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Anne, who grabbed a hold of my hand. "Protect the Queen!" Captain Treville ordered. Aramis and Porthos rushed to help Athos as guards surrounded around us.

Prisoners were rushing towards us but guards were standing in the way, pulling them backwards. "Get the Queen out!" Captain Treville ordered as Anne pulled me with her and him.

A few prisoners pushed their way from the guards and headed towards us but the Captain shot them, making them fall to the ground. Suddenly, the Queen's hand was pulled away from mine and I turned around. I gasped as I saw a man holding a gun to her head, holding her around her neck, "Oi! Oi!"

I stepped backwards and everyone turned to see them as D'Artagnan stood by the man's side. "Stop . . . or your Queen dies," He said. "Hold your fire!" Captain Trville said as Aramis pulled me to his side. "Back," The man demanded, "Back!" We all took a step backwards. The man and D'Artagnan, along with Anne took a step back, "Open the gate," The man demanded, "Open the gate!"

"Do as he says," The Captain told the bald man. The man didn't like the idea but he didn't had a choice, "Do it! Open the gates!" He ordered the guard by his side. He rushed past them and opened the gates. A man rushed in, pushing the guard a side as a few more men followed him in. There was a man on horse, at both of his sides were two more horses, "Vadim!"

The men that rushed in, stood by the man, who I now knew was Vadim, and pointed their guns on all of us. Vadim glanced at D'Artagnan before back at us, "You see, I told you they'd let me walk out of here." D'Artagnan looked at us before he frowned as his eyes met mine, shock to see I was there. He leaned over Vadim's shoulder and whispered something to him before stepping away from him.

Vadim looked at Anne, who he was still holding with the gun, and he whispered to her something before giving a quick kiss on her cheek and then pushed her away. D'Artagnan, Vadim and his men started to ran away as his men, and ours started to exchanged shouting. I pulled the Queen to my side and we ducked.

"Shoot them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"Weapons down!"

Anne quickly pulled me up with her and pulled me away from the gunshots. Anne's hand slipped from mind and one of the guards pulled me out of the way. I quickly found Athos, "Athos."

He turned to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pushing me to the side, "Where's the Queen?" He asked, looking around the people. "I don't know," I answered.

Athos turned to me, "Stay here at this side." With that said, he turned around and rushed to help fighting Vadim's men. I looked around for Anne and Aramis but couldn't find them.

I looked to the exit of the prison to see D'Artagnan climbing on one of the horses before riding away with Vadim and the man on the other horse. Athos and Captain Treville, along with the guards rushed after them out of the prison before they stopped.

Vadim's men were defeated and I rushed to find Anne and Aramis. I found them as I saw Aramis helping Anne up from the ground. They stared at each other before Anne reached to touch Aramis' face, down his ear was a cut. I rushed towards them as I heard her saying, "You're hurt."

I reached towards them, sighing in relief, "Anne, Aramis." They looked at me, both of them seemed relief to see me. "Cami, are you alright?" Anne asked, grabbing my arm gently.

"Yes. Are you?" I asked. "Yes," She replied, pulling me to a hug. I hugged her back immediately, glancing over at Aramis, smiling softly. He smiled back at me, rubbing his hand on my arm.


End file.
